<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Games by skyswims</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615299">Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyswims/pseuds/skyswims'>skyswims</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:29:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyswims/pseuds/skyswims</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream has feelings for George. Will a game of basketball be the solution to everything? Or will the group fall apart?</p><p>(Most of this was written at 2 in the morning on nights I couldn't sleep so I apologize for spelling mistakes)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The basketball game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know this is nothing like heatwaves but my friend and I were messing around one night and came up with an Idea that I turned into a story. Also, I don't know how to slant words so yea. Skeppy is one of my favorite cc, he will be a big part of the story even though he isn't a big part of the Dream team. My cc will be brought in and they might have a SO but only for the story line and not sexualized at all. The only ones that will be "sexualized" will be Dream and George because they are the only ones that said it was okay.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Winning team decides what the losing team has to do… deal?” Skeppy says.</p>
<p>“Fine. If George and I win, you guys have you make snow angels in your underwear and post it on tiktok.” I smirk, almost certain we are going to win. </p>
<p>“And if we win, you guys have to post a tiktok in a maid costume” Sapnap laughs.</p>
<p>I start panicking as we shake on it. As we discuss the plan, I see Skeppy and Sapnap start to set up for the basketball tournament. Except there are three problems with this. One, I can’t play basketball. Two, I have feelings for George. Three, I want to try to lose so I have an excuse to hang out with George alone.</p>
<p>Three, two, one BZZZZ</p>
<p>The first timer goes off to represent the end of the first half. I slowly make my way to the side of the court to drink water when I see a notification on my phone. I slowly reach into my backpack and check who its from. *Message from Sapdaddy* Confused, I unlock my phone and swipe over to snapchat to see why he is texting me since he is just across the court from me. </p>
<p>"Dude, are you okay"</p>
<p>"Yea, why wouldn't I be" I quickly snap back as I start to drink my water again.</p>
<p>"You seem out of it and you are just staring at George.... like the entire time."</p>
<p>I quickly look over to Sapnap then back down to me phone. *Sapnap is typing...* I read as thoughts start to fill me head. Is it really that obvious that I am liking him more then a friend? Do I actually have feelings for him? He hasn't even been here that long. He just recently moved in with us. This is all to soon. </p>
<p>"Do you like him?" This is the question I have been dreading. How am I supposed to answer? No one was supposed to know about this. I don't even know how I feel myself. </p>
<p>"Clay?" The voice sounds familiar. It sounds like the happiness you are looking for when you are sad. The light in the dark. So close yet so far away. Am I going insane? What is happening to me? Why am I feeling like this? I never once loved hearing my name as much as I did in that moment.</p>
<p>"Clay? Are you ready to get back to playing the game?" A sudden pressure on my shoulder allows me to escape the trance I was trapped in. As I turn around, shocked and scared, I quickly turn my phone off and hide it in my bag. George is just standing there with his perfect smirk. We lock eyes and I have a sudden urge to just kiss him. After about 10 seconds go by, I am snapped back to reality. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry what did you say. I was a little distracted." I say in hopes he doesn't ask questions. If only he knew he was the reason I was distracted. Distracted me his smile, his laugh, his eyes, his voice, the way he says my name. </p>
<p>"I was asking if your were ready to get back to the game... Are you okay? You seem out of it."</p>
<p>"I'm fine, lets go." </p>
<p>Before we start, I look at the score. 30-20, Sapnap and Skeppy are winning. We run around, pass the ball, I dunk on Skeppy. We are all laughing and making jokes and shouting at each other, but no matter what is being said I can't stop thinking about George. "Dream here" I hear as a ball is thrown at my head. I go for the shot and... I miss. Again and again and again. What if I miss my shot with George to. It doesn't matter, before I can think more, Skeppy's phone goes off and that's game. With the final score being 99-69, I can't help but feel a sense of euphoria knowing that I will finally get to be alone with George and have a valid excuse to. </p>
<p>"GG" everyone says overlapping each other.</p>
<p>"Imma head out. I have to go... do something for my mom and get my maid costume. I will see you guys later." I stutter-hoping they believe me.</p>
<p>As we all say goodbye, I head home as they head to the hotel they are staying at. I feel bad they can't stay at my house but with Drista and my mom staying over right now, having three more guys is just to crowded. Luckily we are currently looking for a house in the Florida area. On my way home I get a call from Sapnap.</p>
<p>"Dude."</p>
<p>"Shut up. I don't want to feel like this... He is just perfect"</p>
<p>*Incoming call from Skeppy*</p>
<p>"Is it cool if I add Skeppy to the call?"</p>
<p>"Go for it"</p>
<p>"HAHAHA take the L" I hear Skeppy scream from the call.</p>
<p>"Skeppy, we have a problem. Dream has feelings for a specific person and um..." </p>
<p>"It's George. I want to be with George but I know he probably doesn't feel the same way" I blurt, cutting Sapnap off and regretting what I said right away. </p>
<p>"Do the lyric prank from tiktok on him and see what his response is to it. The one that goes 'Jenny darlin you're my best friend' and just switch the words up a little" </p>
<p>"You are actually pretty smart Skeppy. Well I am about home, I'll text you guys how it goes. Please don't tell George."</p>
<p>Later that night I decide to take Skeppy's advice. Petting patches, I send George a picture of my shoulder with the words "George darlin, you're my best friend..." and wait for his response. After what feels like an eternity, my phone lights up *new snapchat from Gogy*.</p>
<p>I open it to see his pretty confused face- 'Clay... we have been best friends for a while now'</p>
<p>I decide to use pictures of Patches for rest of the prank. "But theres a few things that you don't know of"</p>
<p>'oh?'</p>
<p>"Why I borrow your hoodies so often..."</p>
<p>'I thought it was just because you are always cold and to stupid to remember your own' When I read that I start to regret sending something in the first place. If I don't finish it he won't know it is a "prank".</p>
<p>"I'm using your shirt as a pillow case" I hesitate before sending.</p>
<p>'You still have my shirt? I am so confused dream, what are you trying to stay?'</p>
<p>Now sending just a black screen- "I wanna ruin our friendship..."</p>
<p>'Dream, if I did anything wrong I'm sorry... I don't want to loose you.'</p>
<p>"We should be lovers instead... I don't know how to say this cuz you're my dearest friend :)" This picture was different. This picture was me looking sad with a smirk. I start to really panic when I see the snap switch from delivered to opened 3 seconds ago. The 3 seconds quickly turn into 3 minutes and I quickly text him, it was a lyric prank, before turning my phone off and throwing it across my room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nighttime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream has memories of his past with George has he sleeps. The chapter is from Dream's POV only.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a few ideas for the next few chapters. Please remember, this is my first time writing a story for the public.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What was that? Is everything okay?” Drista states as she comes into my room. </p><p>“Everything is fine. Just going through something.”</p><p>“Spill. Is it about a crush?” I give Drista the death glare as she pressures me into ‘spilling the tea’. </p><p>“You have to promise not to tell anyone if I tell you. Only Sapnap and Skeppy know.” Reluctantly she shakes her head okay as I let out a big sigh. “I have a crush on George. I almost kissed him today and Skeppy told me to do a lyric prank on him. I did and he left me on read so I turned my phone off and threw it across my room in hopes it would take some of the anxiety away before you came barging in demanding details.”</p><p> “Well you should see if he responded. What if he just didn’t know what to say and took a while to respond to you?”</p><p>“You could be right but I don’t want to risk it. Please take my phone for the night. Don’t go on/through it but having it in my room is giving me too much anxiety.”</p><p>“I will only do that tonight but you need to tell him how you actually feel.”</p><p>I know she is right. I know I have to just say something. I get onto my discord and start a group message with Sapnap and Skeppy.</p><p>‘Guys I messed up. He left me on read and I don’t think he believes it was a joke.’ I type frantically. </p><p>‘It will all be okay. I think he believes it. We are at the pool right now and he keeps asking where you are and why you won’t respond to his texts. I thought you were joining us tonight.’ </p><p>“SHI-” I exclaim as Sapnap reminds me of my plans I had before messing my life up.</p><p>‘Uh, tell him I just needed to um help my mom and my phone died.’</p><p>I switch over from Discord to Minecraft in hopes this will help take my mind off of things. First I decided to play some bedwars. I tried to play squads at first. I got put on a team but I get left out as I come to the conclusion they are probably in a call with each other. I decide to leave and do a solo bedwar, promising myself that I will go to bed once I win. </p><p>I glance over to my clock *10:37 PM* it reads and I sigh. This is going to be a long night. </p><p>As I start the solo matches, I try to avoid thinking about George and how I could have messed up. Realization of the events earlier sink in as I am eliminated round after round after round. Finally, after about 29 matches, I have a victory. *1:28 AM* I quickly log off my computer and hop into my bed.</p><p>Tonight is different though. The air feels heavier around me. The noise of the wind is louder than normal, almost like a storm is rolling in. Sprawled across my bed and tangled in my sheets, I attempt to fall asleep. My mind however cannot. As I feel like I’m drifting into madness I reach for my phone, forgetting that Drista has it for the night. I let out a large sigh, staring at the ceiling as darkness consumes me and I fall asleep unaware of the dream about to unfold. </p><p>(here begins the dream)</p><p>*Incoming message from George* ‘Hi. I just wanted to say I am a huge fan. I saw you were looking for some help to code a challenge you want to do and I figured it wouldn’t hurt to try. I am really into coding and understand it a lot. Anyways, thank you for your time.’</p><p>This message intrigued me. Something about his interest with coding and eagerness makes me like him. </p><p>‘I’m glad you reached out to me. Sapnap, Badboyhalo, Skeppy, and I are currently discussing a few projects we want to start. Please send me your discord and we can start the “application” process. :)’</p><p>I scroll through Twitter awaiting a reply to him. There is just something about him that makes me excited. Something that made his DM stand out to me. </p><p>‘My discord is georgy#1234’</p><p>I switch over to discord, becoming friends with him on there, and that is the start of everything.</p><p>(fast forward a few months)</p><p>‘Dream wanna hop on and play with everybody?’</p><p>I look at Sapnaps message on discord and switch over to the server. It has been a few weeks since we started the dreamSMP and everyone was one right now, which never happens. I scroll down to the call and there he is, George is in the call. My heart drops to my stomach as my cursor hovers over the join call button.</p><p>I join the call and stay quiet, listening to George laugh over a joke Bad just said when I hear my name come from his mouth. “Dream, glad you decided to stop being lazy and join us!” he says. </p><p>“Hi everyone” I say shyly, hoping no one can hear my nervousness or blushing.</p><p>(fast forward to the game)</p><p>I saw him standing there. He was wearing that stupid hoodie of his. The one that is just a little too small for him. His short, brown hair ruffling in the slight breeze. His dark brown eyes sparkling in the sun. The way his hair and hood bounce as he runs across the court. The way his smile stands out. He is happy, genuinely happy at this moment. The admiration doesn’t stop there though. It continues to half time when he calls my name. The way my name sounds with his accent. The look he gives me when we make eye contact. The way he puts his hand on my arm; almost as if he also wants me. Am I just imagining all of this? </p><p>Suddenly my brain starts to wander to a space that didn’t happen at the game. I grab his arm and pull him into a kiss. </p><p>-</p><p>I jerk up escaping from the dream I was in. What is happening to me? I roll over to check my clock *5:13 am*. I let out a large sigh as I make my way to the kitchen, trying not to wake up the others in the house. As I pour myself a bowl of cereal, Patches comes and comforts me. I slowly eat the Fruit Loops, trying to distinguish the different colors and taste to distract myself. </p><p>“Why are you up right now?” A familiar voice comes from the door behind me. </p><p>“Why were you outside at this time?” I snap back, not needing to hear Drista’s logic at the moment.</p><p>“I have been up all night talking to Sapnap. So I went outside so I didn’t wake mom up. Now your turn.”</p><p>“I couldn’t sleep. Why were you talking to Sapnap and where is my phone?” </p><p>“He was concerned about you and spam calling you so he and I talked about you and George.” She says as she pulls my phone out of her pocket and hands it to me. </p><p>“Is that all you did on my phone?” She nods as she leaves the kitchen. “I’m going to bed, tell mom to not wake me up.”</p><p>I unlock my phone at check the notifications:<br/>-3 messages Skeppy<br/>-2 snaps Sapnap<br/>-4 missed calls from Sapnap</p><p>I swipe all of those away with the intention of responding later when I know they are up. Then I see the messages I was dreading:<br/>-2 missed calls from George<br/>-6 snaps from Gogy<br/>-2 messages from George</p><p>I tap the snap notification and am met with the opposite of what I thought it was going to be. Maybe Drista and Sapnap were right.</p><p>‘Is it just a lyric prank?’<br/>‘Sorry it took so long to respond’<br/>‘Clay?’<br/>‘Are you there?’<br/>‘I’m sorry if I did anything that caused you  to ignore me.’</p><p>“Oh no” I say to myself. Once again, I overthought something and didn’t give it time to play out.</p><p>“Hey sorry. I turned my phone off and went to bed. I’m so sorry if I scared you but I am here now :)” I quickly snap him before hopping over to Twitter to catch up on the drama that happened last night. After about two minutes of scrolling I get a call from George.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>‘Hey…’</p><p>“It is literally 5:30. Shouldn’t you be asleep? Is everything okay?”</p><p>‘Is everything okay? Was last night just a lyric prank? I should be asleep but I have been up all night thinking about you and worrying about you. You kinda just dipped.’</p><p>“Yea, sorry about that. Are Sapnap and Skeppy up yet?</p><p>‘No, why?’</p><p>“I am going to come pick you up. We can get breakfast and the maid costumes and do the stupid challenge.”</p><p>After we hang up I let out another huge sigh and hang my head in my hands. He isn’t mad, he doesn’t even sound against the idea. Looking in the bathroom mirror and brushing my teeth, I come to the decision that today was going to be the day I tell him how I feel. I change my clothes quickly, get my car keys, leave a note for my mom and make my way to his hotel. </p><p>“Hey loser, I’m here. Leave a note for Skeppy and Sapnap” and I am left anxiously waiting for him.</p><p>After what seems like an eternity, he walks out of the door of the hotel and makes eye contact with me...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading this chapter :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream finally confesses his feelings to George and George reveals his crush.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A lot of my writing is based around songs. This chapter was inspired by "Dear Maria, Count Me In" by All Time Low, "Jenny (I Wanna Ruin Our Friendship)" by Studio Killers, and "Heat Waves" by Glass Animals.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So what are you in the mood to eat?” I ask him weakly as he gets into the car, quickly glancing forward-breaking our eye contact. </p><p>“Surprise me. I trust you will find somewhere that I will enjoy the food.” He giggles as he says that and I smirk. </p><p>“I know a special meal you can have later”</p><p>“CLAY WH- WHY WOULD YO-” </p><p>“Oh come on now. You know that was a joke. Besides, you’re a bottom, there is no way you would do anything special.”</p><p>“I will get out of the car, just shut up and no going 100 on the highway. I don’t want to die before dating my crush.”</p><p>It was at this moment my entire heart dropped. Was everything really just jokes? Did he know how he was playing me?</p><p>“You’re… Crush…” I manage to choke out, trying to not allow him to hear my mood dropping.</p><p>“Yes, I have a crush. Yes, you know them. No, I am not telling you their name. No, you aren’t going to pressure me into telling you.”</p><p>I smile. He knows me so well. He is literally perfect. After about a 10 minute drive of us just listening to music and messing around, I pull into the parking lot of a Waffle House. </p><p>“Are you sure we should come here? Isn’t this where you were at when it got robbed… twice?”</p><p>“Well you don’t have these in England and it will add spice to our day if it gets robbed again” I smirk knowing that joking will both annoy him and comfort him.</p><p>“Shut up you dork. Come on, I’m getting hungry.”</p><p>After we decide to sit at a both, he starts reading out the menu asking what things are. I try to compose myself as he struggles to pronounce some of the words and doesn’t understand what some of the foods are. Seeing him get visibly annoyed makes me laugh even more which results in him staring at me. </p><p>“If you are just going to sit there laughing, at least help me get food first.”</p><p>“Fine. I am going to get the chocolate chip waffles if you want to try that. It is the best meal here in my opinion.”</p><p>Before George can answer, our waitress comes over to take our order.</p><p>“We will have two chocolate chip waffles,” George states, handing over the menus.<br/>After about ten minutes, we get our food and take small bites through the laughter we are causing each other. With about half a plate of food left, George surprises me and tells me that he ordered the maid costumes last night and it is ready for pick up and asks if we can take the rest to go so Sapnap and Skeppy aren’t waiting a while. Reluctantly I agree, knowing if I drag this on he will get mad but wanting to spend as much alone time with him as I can.</p><p>We get our to go boxes and put the waffles in them, using the knife to label whose is whose and pay for our bill as we walk out the door. On our way out, we hear our waitress in disbelief at our $100 tip and laughed about it for almost five minutes. </p><p>“What store did you order it from?”</p><p>“Um, it's a Target?” </p><p>“Okay, which Target? There are three within ten miles of my house.”</p><p>“YOU ARE MEANING TO TELL ME THERE IS MORE THAN ONE TARGET BY YOUR HOUSE?”</p><p>*insert wheezing kettle noises here*</p><p>“Yes George. Read me the address of where you got it and I will figure out how to get there.”</p><p>“Shut up, you’re American way of stores is confusing.”</p><p>25 minutes go by and we finally arrive at the right Target and George runs in to get the maid costumes. While he is in there I check Twitter when I come across one of George’s new tweets. ‘100k likes, 100k retweets, and 10k subs on YouTube and I tell my crush I like them’. Even though he already reached those goals, I like and retweet it with the thought it was probably someone like Minx.</p><p>“Unlock the car” I hear faintly.</p><p>“Sorry, I was too busy helping get you to tell your crush you like them” I say chuckling.</p><p>“You saw the tweet didn’t you?”</p><p>“Liked it and retweeted it.” He rolls his eyes as I smile big and laugh.</p><p>“This isn’t a joke Dream. I could really mess up a friendship but they need to know.”</p><p>“I know. No matter what, they would be lucky to have you and it will all be okay.” I put on our playlist to take our mind off things and the first song is ‘Dear Maria, Count Me In by All Time Low’. It definitely took Georges mind off things but made me fall harder for him when he started screaming all the lyrics. Finally we get to my house and make my way to my room, petting patches on our way to it. </p><p>When I get to my room, George hands me a note that was left on my bed: ‘Hi sweetie, I am taking Drista to Miami for the day. Have fun with the boys and feed Patches again.’ I leave my room to feed Patches and change into my maid costume when I get back to see George changed. I stop in my tracks, he looks absolutely amazing in it and I have an urge to kiss him again.</p><p>Shaking the thought, we find a few tik tok audios we can use and record about four videos; saving them to drafts to get Sapnap and Skeppy’s approval before posting it. Now is my chance. I decide to just move forward with my feelings and pray for the best. </p><p>“George, I am sorry for what I am about to do but I have been wanting to do this for a while.”</p><p>“Wha-”</p><p>Before he is able to finish his sentence, I push him against the bed and press my lips against his. I pull away, waiting to see his reaction, nervous I could have ruined everything. I see him start to blush as he grabs the back of my neck and pulls me back into a kiss. The longest three minutes go by and I end up sitting there smiling and admiring him even more.</p><p>“Y-y-you’re beautiful…” George manages to say, blushing even more. </p><p>“Well you’re gorgeous” I smirk, taking off his maid costume to reveal a really loose tank top. </p><p>As he takes off mine, we start kissing more and I realize how I was his crush. I won, I got him… Hopefully. </p><p>“I love you” I blurt out. This is too fast, I shouldn’t have said that. </p><p>“Me too… I-I-I love you too” George stammers, looking me in the eyes, blushing more, and easing my mind. </p><p>“I want to ruin our friendship, we should be lovers instead” I say, quoting the thing that started this.</p><p>“I didn’t know how to say this because you’re my dearest friend” he responds. </p><p>“You know, there is another song that the chorus perfectly describes this right now” I smirk.</p><p>“Oh really?”</p><p>“Sometimes all I think about is you, late nights in the middle of June…”<br/>“Heat waves been faking me out... Yea I know that song… Clay, can you answer me this one question? How long have you liked me?”</p><p>“I have liked you since I met you. Something about your first dm… I couldn’t stop thinking about you. When did you start liking me?” I confess to him.</p><p>“I realized I truly liked you when I moved here and my feelings grew. I realized I genuinely liked you.”</p><p>I smile and pull him into a hug. We sit there for a few seconds before Patches comes and pushes his way between us. I turn my TV on and put on Netflix as he grabs Patches and snuggles next to me. I kiss him on the forehead as the intro to Frozen starts. About halfway through the movie, I notice he fell asleep. I admire how peaceful he looks while sleeping and drift into my own sleep.</p><p>We wake up to my sister screaming yes and my mom asking what's going on. Before we are able to say anything, Drista starts talking.</p><p>“Well Clay has had a crush on George for a while now. He threw a fit last night and made me take his phone so he didn't throw it across his room again. All because George took too long to respond to a ‘lyric prank’ and he thought he ruined their friendship. I told him to grow a pair and tell George how he feels and he finally did I’m guessing.”</p><p>“DRISTA… THEY DIDN’T NEED TO KNOW ALL OF THAT” I scream at her as I hear George giggling next to me.</p><p>“You threw your phone because I took too long to respond? That’s cute”</p><p>“Oh come on now. You had to turn to Twitter to get the courage to tell me how you feel” I snap back at him.</p><p>“Boys, are you going to tell anyone else about this right now?” My mom interrupts us.</p><p>“I will let George tell people. I am comfortable with whatever so he can share the news when he wants.”</p><p>“I think we should tell Sapnap and Skeppy about this before everyone else though.”</p><p>“Okay let's go meet up with them.” I smile, kissing him on the forehead one last time before getting up to get changed. I didn’t want him to leave my arms but It was almost dinner time and we had to go meet up with the others soon.</p><p>In the car I see George tweet ‘Success ;)’ and I smile. I won.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading this. I already have the next few chapters planned and I should have chapter 4 written in a few days.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Stream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They finally come clean about their feelings to Sapnap and Skeppy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am blown away by the amount of love and support and eagerness for more chapters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As I am driving, I glance over to George. He is just sitting there, looking out the window, and I decide to push the boundaries. I slowly start to slide my hand over, making sure to look for signs of him rejecting the advancements. When he doesn’t, I put my hand on his thigh and tense up at the feeling of him putting his hand on mine.</p><p>When I look over at him, I see him looking out the window and I smile as I look back out my window. While we are in the car, I get a call from Sapnap.</p><p>“Dude, where are you guys? George has been gone all day.” I hear Sapnap yell from a distance. They are just chilling in the pool- I can tell from the echo.</p><p>“We are on our way to pick you and Skeppy up for dinner. Are you guys in the pool?”</p><p>“Yea, we didn’t know what y’all were doing so we figured why not mess around lol”</p><p>“George and I were up early so I took him to breakfast then we got our maid costumes and made the tiktok videos.”</p><p>“Did you post them yet?”</p><p>“No, we wanted your and Skeppy’s approval of them first.”</p><p>“Hurry up and get ready, we are almost to the hotel and have something important to tell you.” George shouts from the passenger seat. </p><p>“Okay okay. Bye.”</p><p>“Whe-” before I can finish my sentence I hear the dial tone.</p><p>“Are you sure you are ready to tell them?” I ask George.</p><p>“Yep. They need to know I have an amazing boyfriend now.”</p><p>“Boy-boyfriend?” This was the first label put on our relationship and it felt weird. Suddenly it felt even more real than before. </p><p>“I mean we are dating, or are we just messing around?” he asks. As he says that, I hear the hurt in his voice and the words echo in my brain. ‘Or are we just messing around.’ “Clay, are we dating or messing around?”</p><p>“I want to be dating. I want you to be my boyfriend.” There is 100% certainty in my voice and I feel the tension in the car disappear.</p><p>“Okay then. If you are okay with them knowing, I will tell them in the hotel room.”</p><p>“I did say you control who knows and when…”</p><p>Once again my brain starts to wander and fill with questions. Will things change with the group? If things don’t work out, will George leave the group? No, I don’t want to think about that. Is this a forever relationship he wants? What if I mess this up? What if I’m not what he wants? What if-</p><p>“DREAM”</p><p>Suddenly I am snapped back to reality.</p><p>“What? Why are you screaming?”</p><p>“You missed the hotel… Did you zone out again?”</p><p>“Yea sorry lol.”</p><p>I turn around at the next light and pull into the parking lot of the hotel. Making sure no one is watching I call George’s name and kiss him really quick before we get out of the car. As he starts blushing he gives me that ‘I love you but hate you look’. We walk into the hotel and eventually get to the three rooms they rented out. I get to Skeppy’s room and bang on the door before walking across the hall to Sapnap’s room.</p><p>“Open the door or I am going to steal all of your subs” I say laughing as Sapnap opens the door, giving me the death glare. </p><p>“You have 15.9 milion followers. I have 2.31 million. George has 5.32 mil and Skeppy has 4.56 mil… Can’t you steal from them” </p><p>“Just let us in. George needs to tell you something before dinner.”</p><p>George and I file into Sapnap’s room as Skeppy finally leaves his room. Out of nowhere Sapnap yells now and before we know it, George and I are tackled to the ground. </p><p>“Guys, it’s about my crush. Wanna hear it?”</p><p>“Sure. I saw your tweet earlier about asking them, let me guess… They rejected you?” Skeppy says laughing.</p><p>“How long have you guys been in the pool?” </p><p>“Maybe four hours? You guys weren’t here and we don’t know Florida.” As Skeppy says that, George and I get up from the bed and stand in front of them.</p><p>Before I know it, I feel someone grab my hand. Shocked, I look down.</p><p>“Dream was my crush and we are officially dating now.” His grip tightens around my hand as he says this. </p><p>I look up at George and we make eye contact. I can hear Skeppy screaming “Yes it happened” but my brain doesn’t register it. At that moment- my mind, my focus, my life, my wants- they are all revolving around George. He has me in a trance, he has for months now. I am officially wrapped around his finger. As I start thinking about how different my life would be if he didn’t dm me that one day, I feel his lips press against the side of my cheek and I smile so much more. </p><p>“So you like like Dream?” Sapnap’s voice is off when he says this but I can’t figure it out yet. It is almost like he is hurt- maybe even lost you can say.</p><p>“Yep. I um love… him…” George’s words are comforting. I feel safe within them. The reassurance of hearing it mixed with his voice allows me to relax and shake away the sting of Sapnap’s words. </p><p>“Can we leave now? I’m hungryyyy” whines Skeppy.</p><p>“Yep. Am I driving?” I really hope the answer is no because I am too distracted by everything. Of course they make me drive because apparently you should know where you are driving when driving a group.</p><p>“I call shotgun”</p><p>“But what if I want shotgun Sapnap? I mean, I am dating the driver”</p><p>“Too bad, I called it. You sit in the back with Skeppy.”</p><p>I roll my eyes and let out a small chuckle before heading towards the door, letting go of George’s hand as slow as I could. We finally get to the car and the three of them start arguing about where to eat. Sapnap said pizza, George said burgers, and Skeppy said sushi. Obviously being the leo I am, I ignored them and took them to one of my favorite places… Texas Roadhouse.</p><p>“Seriously… I came from Texas, I ate here all the time” complains Sapnap.</p><p>“Oh shut up sippy cup. This is a good restaurant,” laughs Skeppy.</p><p>“You think you’re funny discount Quackity?” snaps Sapnap.</p><p>“I don’t have to think when I already know”</p><p>“Let’s go right here right now. I will mess you up with the worst uppercut you will ever see.”</p><p>“Boys come on, it's just food. Let’s go eat.” George says anxiously.</p><p>“Shut up George. The only reason we are here is because you have Dream wrapped around your finger. </p><p>“Oh come on Sapnap, that may be true but you know this is my favorite place.” I state, making George blush.</p><p>“Besides, we have to get back for the stream tonight.” Skeppy chimes in once again.</p><p>“Fine, but you’re paying Dream.”</p><p>I roll my eyes but reluctantly agree as we exit the car. We enter the building and put our name on the waiting list. It isn’t that bad, only 15 minutes. To pass the time George and I show the others the tiktoks and end posting them all. A few fans spot us periodically so we take a few pictures, give a few hugs, and sign a girls water bottle. </p><p>“Clay, your table is ready.” As we are making our way to our table I spot a little girl wearing a Dream hoodie. I tell them to go along and I start a path to the table. </p><p>“Are you really Dream?” the little girl asks as I approach.</p><p>“I am. What’s your name?” I ask, crouching to get to her level.</p><p>“My name is Olivia. This is my dad.”</p><p>“Well it was nice to meet you Olivia. Are you here for a special reason at all?”</p><p>“My mom is in the hospital with an unknown illness. She has been there for two months so we decided to eat out tonight.”</p><p>“Oh. I am so sorry to hear that.” I state as I shift my attention to the dad. “I would love to offer to pay for your guys' meal tonight, as well as a bonus $5,000 for bills and three free items of merch for your daughter.”</p><p>His eyes well with tears as we exchange contact info. After I finish taking a picture with Olivia I make my way back to my table. I explain to them what happened and apologize for taking so long. After about an hour, we pay for our meal and head home. </p><p>While we are in the car, George tells me I’m trending on Twitter again. I don’t question it and blow it off thinking it was just some antis trying to fabricate another lie and cancel me again. I thought that until Skeppy looks and reads the description that went with it. ‘Minecraft youtuber Dream makes a young girls night with a free meal, three free hoodies, and help with bills after finding out her mom was in the hospital after running into them at a local Texas Roadhouse.’ I can’t help but smile and feel guilty. I am so happy to help her family but I don’t want people to think I did it to get publicity. </p><p>We finally get back to the hotel and the boys invite me to go swimming with them since we still have three hours before the stream. I allow Sapnap and Skeppy ahead, holding George back.</p><p>“Come spend the night with me.”</p><p>“Dream… Are you sure? This isn’t too fast for you?”</p><p>“Not at all. Stream at my house and spend the night with me.”</p><p>“Fine. Do  you think they will be okay with it?”</p><p>“Who cares if Sapnap and Skeppy like it, they aren’t dating you. As for my mom and Drista, as long as we aren’t loud and reckless it's fine.”</p><p>“Okay, fine.”</p><p>“Don’t get mad with what I am about to say okay?”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“Move in with me until we get a group house…”</p><p>“Maybe. I will think about it when we get to the pool.”</p><p>We change into our swimsuits and make our way to the pool and walk in with Sapnap trying to throw Skeppy off the diving board. George goes in and helps Sapnap, finally getting Skeppy in the water. I decide to go to the hottub and relax. </p><p>After about an hour or so, we head up to go get changed and I notice George is taking a little longer than normal. About ten minutes before I leave, I go knock on George’s door.</p><p>“You know, it would be nice if you helped me pack since you asked me to live with you.”</p><p>Smirking, I wrap him in a hug and close the door behind me. Five minutes go by and before we know it, the four of us are carrying George’s stuff to my car. Before we leave I tell the boys to start the stream without us and we will join once his computer is set up.</p><p>In the car, George pulls up Sapnap’s stream and the donations are already rolling in. </p><p>‘Are you guys really living together? Btw, I love your streams’ - “Well thank you. Yes, we are looking for a house. Skeppy and I are in a hotel and George is staying with Dream.”</p><p>‘Where is Dream and George?’ - “They are on their way to Dream’s house. They will be on in a little bit.”</p><p>We listen to the donations go on and on. </p><p>‘When I meet you, can I fight you?’ - “No. You can miss then get knocked the f out from me.”</p><p>We finally arrive at my house and bring all of George’s stuff in. In about 20 minutes or so, George’s computer is set up and I leave him in the living room and head to my sound proof room so we can both play. </p><p>‘Yo, teamspeak or discord’ I message Skeppy as I get my stream running.</p><p>Skeppy adds me to the teamspeak and I deafen myself as people start rolling onto the stream.</p><p>“Hello! There we go… Hello! Hi. How is everyone doing? Have to wait for the notification to get sent out.”</p><p>‘DREAM<br/>Oh my god…<br/>We Missed you!’</p><p>“Hehehe I missed you guys too. The plan for today- do some speedruns for fun and mess around with George, Sapnap, and Skeppy. Then I think I am going to raid George at the end. Alright, I’m going to undeafen now.”</p><p>“SAPNAP STOP KILLING SKEPPY AND ME WHEN WE HAVE NOTHING TO DEFEND OURSELVES”</p><p>“Guys, say hi to my stream. I just went live.”</p><p>“I’m not saying hi until you tell Sapnap to stop killing us.”</p><p>“Sapnap, stop killing George and Skeppy. Now say hi.”</p><p>Overlapping each other, everyone starts muttering hi.</p><p>I get a few good runs in with the speedrun before I switch over to the DreamSMP to help build a house for all four of us. I glance over to my chat and see that it is spammed with them telling me to check twitter. I do and see I am trending for the second time that day. This time it reads ‘Is Dream George’s crush’ and I click on the video linked to it. It is from his stream today.</p><p>‘In reference to your tweet earlier, telling your crush you like them being successful, who is it?’ and my heart drops and I pause the video, afraid of how George is going to respond. Is he really going to tell the entire stream about us? I unpause it and his voice fills my earbuds. </p><p>“Well, a picture perfect guy. He’s six feet tall and super strong. We always get along.” He says this while blushing and doing that smirk of his. The one where you can tell he is happy but trying to hide it. Unmuting from the stream but muting in the call-</p><p>“Alright guys. I think I am going to raid George now. Some of you guys go do an unofficial raid to Sapnap and Skeppy. Alright, I love you guys… Bye.”</p><p>My stream ends and Georges takes my place on my screen. I decide to go mess with everyone. </p><p>(This is from George’s point of view)</p><p>*knock knock knock*</p><p>“Hold on stream, what do you want?”</p><p>“You decided to tell them? I saw the tweet of the clip.” </p><p>“I hope that was okay.”</p><p>“Of course it’s okay. I love you.”</p><p>This causes me to blush and he wraps his arms around me from behind. For a minute I forget I am streaming until I hear Dream’s beautiful voice.</p><p>“Chat, stop with the awes. Yes we are dating and yes he is staying with me while we look for a house for all of us.”</p><p>“Hey thanks for the raid by the way,” I say this, looking up at him. He looks down and kisses my forehead- “No problem” - he says with a smile.</p><p>“End the stream and come watch a movie with me and Patches. We are lonely,” he whispers in my ear. </p><p>“CLAY, What if the stream just heard you?”</p><p>“Oh come on now. You know they didn’t. But think about it.”</p><p>And just like that, the man I am in love with walked out of the room pouting. He knows I can’t say no to that. I quickly raid Sapnap and make my way to his room. He knows the power he has over me. Suddenly, I am overcome with euphoria when I hear him call out in his deep voice from the other room. </p><p>“Oh George, come here baby.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for the love and support &lt;3<br/>You can follow me on my socials:<br/>Discord- skyswims#2744<br/>Twitter- SwimsSky<br/>Twitch- skyswims</p><p>Chapter 5 will be out by the end of the week!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if this is confusing. This is my first time writing a story that will be published... um yea...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>